


It's all mutual.

by leejah



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jung Wooyoung-centric, Kang Yeosang & Jung Wooyoung are Best Friends, Kang Yeosang is a Good Friend, M/M, One Shot, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejah/pseuds/leejah
Summary: Yeosang thinks Wooyoung should just confess, Wooyoung listens for once and San is his usual soft, fluffy, babie self.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	It's all mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing, beautiful and down right awesome friend for beta reading for me 😂

“You should probably just confess or something,” Yeosang said casually, proceeding to stuff his mouth with a handful of chips like what he said _wasn’t a big fucking deal_. 

Yeosang and Wooyoung were hanging out in Woo’s bedroom at his dorm, Wooyoung sitting on the floor playing _Diablo_ like he hadn’t just told his best friend that he was pretty sure he had a big fat crush on San, and Yeosang was splayed out on Woo’s bed, not paying much attention to the game as he scrolled through his phone and stuffed his face with _Wooyoung’s_ chips. 

Wooyoung consequently lost whatever raid he was currently on as the words left Yeosang’s mouth. 

Honestly, he was pretty offended that his best friends’ reaction to the whole confession - one that had taken weeks of build up and endless anxiety - was just “Cool,”. Yeosang hadn’t even looked him in the face for the reply, simply more intrigued by whatever was on his phone. When Wooyoung had, _rightfully_ , asked him why the hell he wasn’t making a big deal out of the fact that Wooyoung had not only confessed to having a massive crush on one of their mutual friends, but also that he was probably a little - more like _super_ \- gay, Yeosang had actually _snorted_ and spoke once again without looking up from his phone, “Dude, we can’t all be as dramatic as you,” - rude but not completely unjustified - “it’s like the twenty-first century or whatever. If you honestly think I’m shocked at you having a crush on San then maybe you guys should stop cuddling on movie nights. Like, there’s being close and then there’s whatever the hell you guys do.” Wooyoung had pouted and just got back to his game.

“Can you not just say stuff like that out of nowhere!” he complained, turning around to direct his pout at a bored looking Yeosang, still playing on his phone. “Also stop stealing _my chips_ ,” he huffed. 

Yeosang sighed and threw his phone next to him on the bed, sitting up to stare Wooyoung down. 

“One, I don’t think it’s exactly ‘out of nowhere’ since you literally just told me you like him,” he said, pointing at Wooyoung accusatory. Wooyoung bit his tongue, knowing his friend was right. “Two, you always eat my snacks so I feel like you owe me this one.”

Wooyoung opened his mouth to complain but snapped it shut again. Yeosang had always been _way too good_ at picking out people’s weaknesses. 

“Look, I’m going to be a super good friend for once and give you some sage advice so shut that big mouth of yours for one goddamn second and listen to me,” Yeosang started, staring pointedly at him as if he was daring him to speak. Wooyoung rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. “ _Tell San how you feel_ . This isn’t some stupid romance drama or whatever so if you never say anything he won’t magically work it out. Just tell him, okay? Don’t lose your chance because you’re scared. And yes, I do hear you asking ‘ _Oh but, Yeosang! What if he doesn’t feel the same way and I ruin our friendshipI’_ etc, and this one you’re going to have to trust me on; let’s just say I’d be surprised if he doesn’t feel the same way. Also you don’t know until you try so grow a pair and _tell him_. Okay? Okay.” 

And with that Yeosang laid back down and went back to scrolling on his phone like he hadn’t just told his best friend to date their mutual friend. And yes, Wooyoung was getting hung up on the whole ‘best friend’, ‘mutual friend’ thing, but his brain was having a hard time processing any of this. 

“Nike,” Yeosang said, before Wooyoung could even open his mouth.

“What the fuck has Nike got to do with any of this?” Wooyoung guffawed.

“You know, _Just do it_ , or whatever.” 

“You need to stop hanging out with Jongho. His jokes are rotting your brain.” Wooyoung snickered, unbelieving that Yeosang of all people would say something that lame. 

“If anyone needs to do anything it’s you, so stop playing _Diablo_ and just text him. I can be here for ‘emotional support’. Like, if you want to cry I can tell you you’re being stupid.” Yeosang laughed.

“Oh my god, you are literally the worst friend ever,” Wooyoung groaned.

“Tell me that when my advice gets you a boyfriend,” Yeosang retorted, turning away from his phone to stick out his tongue at Wooyoung. 

“Do you really think I should text him, like _now_?” Wooyoung asked, the nerves suddenly getting the best of him as he put his controller aside and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“You don’t have to confess right away, dude, just, like, _set the tone_.” Yeosang hummed.

“So, like, feel out the situation or whatever? Like, hint at it?”

“Yeah, exactly. I mean if you literally just texted him ‘Hi San, I’m in love with you, bye’ I think it would be a little jarring.” Yeosang snorted.

“I never said I was in love with him!” Wooyoung squeaked indignantly. 

“I was just reading between the lines.”

“Literally the worst.” 

Wooyoung unlocked his phone anyway and pulled up his text messages. It wasn’t hard to find San’s text thread as it was literally right at the top. They texted pretty much constantly. In fact, the only reason they weren’t texting now was because Wooyoung had told San that Yeosang was coming over so he might be busy for a while. 

He read over the last message he had received from him.

**_Sannie:_ ** _Have fun, Young-ah ^ ^ <3 _

Wooyoung smiled. 

Yeah, maybe from an outside point of view it might look like they were already dating or something from the insane amount of hearts they sent to each other, but the reality was the whole thing had started out as a joke. They had made some kind of competition out of how many hearts they could send before the other complained. It had been annoying and hilarious at first, but they ended up doing it so much they had just _never stopped sending hearts_. Not that Wooyoung would complain. He always felt warm after looking at them.

“Stop staring at your phone like a loser and send a text,” Yeosang scoffed at him from the bed.

“Shut up! I’ll text him, jeez!” Woo rebutted, frowning as his hands hovered over the keyboard, deciding on what to type.

Simple was best, right? 

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _Hi Sannie :) Yeosangie is being mean :( <3 <3 _

He pouted. That didn’t seem too out of the ordinary. A perfectly normal conversation. It took San less than a minute to reply.

**_Sannie:_ ** _Noooo >.< My baby Wooyoungie! I’ll come save you from the meanie! <3 <3 <3 _

Wooyoung barked out laughter, grinning from ear to ear at the reply.

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _T^T <3 x _

The ‘x’ was a new experiment. Wooyoung always felt like leaving kisses on the end of messages kind of gave them a flirtatious vibe. Nice and subtle, just like Yeosang suggested.

**_Sannie_ ** _: O.O I will seriously run over to your dorm if you need meeeee!!! <3 x _

Wooyoung could feel his heart thundering out of his chest, not only at the idea of San barging his way into the dorm room, but also at the fact that San sent a kiss back to him with no further prompting needed. He was careful as he typed out his next message, anxious to see how San would reply.

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _As awesome as that sounds, I should probably just put up with this meanie :/ Sadly he’s still my best friend even after being suuuuuper annoying! Xx_

All kisses. Now he wanted to see how San would react to the break in their tradition. San seemed to take a little longer than usual with his reply, leaving Wooyoung anxiously fiddling for about five minutes before he got a reply.

**_Sannie_ ** _: Can’t believe Yeosang is your best friend over me :’( after all we’ve been through!!! Xx_

Wooyoung swallowed down his nerves and laughed a little at the reply. But before he could even think of sending another message back his phone buzzed again.

**_Sannie:_ ** _Also, no heart??? Have I done something wrong??? Xx_

**_Sannie:_ ** _Or are we doing kisses now instead O.O xxx_

**_Sannie:_ ** _Oops, I sent one too many haha xxxxx_

**_Sannie:_ ** _ohhhh hahaha did it again :D xxxx_

**_Sannie:_ ** _sorry_

Wooyoung’s eyes widened. His heart did a little somersault at San using the word ‘kisses’ but he tried to ignore it as he quickly typed out a reply before San went off on another tangent.

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _You didn’t do anything wrong I just thought maybe it would be easier :) xxxx_

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _Also u can send as many as u like :D xxxxx_

He added it before he could think too much about it.

**_Sannie:_ ** _Okaaaay :D yeah they are a bit easier and I can just hold the button down and send you a million hehe xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Sannie:_ ** _Also don’t think I don’t see u avoiding my question :( Am I not ur best fwend??? :3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Wooyoung rolled his eyes. Of course San would think that way.

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _I’m sorry, I promised Yeosang he was my best friend before I met you T^T xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _But if it makes you feel better ur my best Sannie :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

“Jesus, you guys went from sending a million hearts to sending a million kisses. Love is gross. Remind me never to do that stuff,” Yeosang complained from over his shoulder. 

Wooyoung jumped and whipped his head around to send a glare at his friend.

“Didn’t your mother teach you not to spy on other people’s phones?” Wooyoung huffed.

“Of course she did but that doesn’t mean I always listen,” Yeosang said with a raised brow, shrugging and going back to his own phone. “Just checking if you already fucked up or not,”

“Hey, I resent that!”

“Wooyoung, you might be my best friend but that doesn’t mean I won’t remind you that you’re scary good at messing things up.”

“Whatever, go back to ignoring me like you were earlier.”

“Tell me if you need me!” Yeosang sing-songed, clearly not bothered by Wooyoung’s snappy tone.

He looked back to his texts.

**_Sannie:_ ** _I’m pretty sure I’m ur only Sannie but YAY :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Sannie:_ ** _That means u lub me the most right? XD xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Sannie:_ ** _Right????? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Sannie:_ ** _Wooyoungieeeeeeeeeeeeee :( :( xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Wooyoung raced to type back in panic.

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _Sorry!!!! Yeosang was being annoying again -_- ofc ily the most. Not like i love yeosangie the most lol :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Wooyoung swallowed, nervous at how close it was to an actual confession on his half.

**_Sannie:_ ** _YAY! I just told Yunho you loved me the most becuz I was suuuuuper happy and he told me to shut up and let him study :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Wooyoung burst out laughing again at that one. San was like an excitable child.

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _What a meanie O.o guess we both r w/ meanies rn D: at least we have each other! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Sannie:_ ** _omg yea I totally could not live w/o u :O xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Sannie:_ ** _ALSO I LUV U THE MOSTEST 2 >.< xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Wooyoung’s heart fluttered but he tried to ignore it.

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _good b/c I’m prettier than Yunho ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He wasn’t sure if it was too much, but decided to just let it be. He always said stuff like that anyway, but the wink was a new addition. He just hoped San didn’t guess what was up.

**_Sannie:_ ** _don’t tell Yunho but its true xD xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Sannie:_ ** _pretty wooyoungie ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That one sent a thrill right down his spine.

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _I’m glad you agree ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

This was just down right flirting now. At least, Wooyoung was hoping San was understanding his texts as that. It was always kind of hard to tell with San though.

**_Sannie:_ ** _are u still hanging out w/ Yeosangie??? :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Wooyoung pouted.

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _Yeah…..but weren’t we still on the subject of how attractive I am?? ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That would have to get some sort of rise out of him.

It took about a full five minutes for San to reply again.

**_Sannie:_ ** _Do you think Yeosangie would mind going home early?_

Wooyoung was actually worried he had pissed San off, because there was a distinct lack of cute language and kisses. Fuck. He replied carefully.

**_Wooyoung:_ ** _Um, I don’t think so, why? :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He frowned at his phone while he waited for the reply.

**_Sannie:_ ** _I wanna come over._

Oh. 

“Sangie, I love you but you have to get out right now,” Wooyoung snapped, whipping his head around to give a desperate look to his best friend.

Yeosang raised an eyebrow then flicked his eyes between Wooyoung and his phone.

“Ahhhh, okay. Don’t let me get in the way!” Yeosang snickered, pulling himself off Woo’s bed and putting his shoes back on at the door. “I’m keeping the chips as a leaving present,” he snorted on the way out the door, Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “Oh, and say ‘hi’ to San for me.”

Wooyoung threw his pillow but it only hit the closed door.

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _Um, Yeosangie just left if you still want to come over x_

He figured cutting back the kisses might help solve the situation somehow. 

Wooyoung watched the door as he waited for San to reply, like he was waiting for the guy to barge in, despite Wooyoung needing to actually let him inside the flat.

Wooyoung frowned down at his phone. San was taking an age to text back again.

**_Sannie:_ ** _I’m outside._

Wooyoung’s stomach lurched. Oh. That was quick. He swallowed thickly, jumping up and shoving his phone in his pocket before throwing open his bedroom door and all but running to the front door of the flat. He was lucky the rest of his flatmates were out today. 

As cliché as it was, he brushed his hair down quickly and checked his breath before trying to open the door as nonchalantly as possible. He wasn’t sure how well it worked, but when his eyes met San, he was pretty sure that San wasn’t really looking anywhere but Wooyoung’s face.

There was a moment of silence between them, something like awkward or tense, before San gave a lopsided smile.

“Can I come in?” San asked, shifting, seemingly from impatience. 

Wooyoung just moved out of the way of the door with a small smile, not really trusting his voice at that moment. 

San knew the way to his room off by heart so Wooyoung just ended up numbly going through the motions of closing the front door, following San into his room and then closing that door too. He turned around to find San just standing in the middle of the room, his dark brown eyes focused on the floor, his straight, black hair falling in his face and he watched the floor with intensity. He swallowed, leaning against the door because he felt like he needed the support.

“San-”

“Am I reading this wrong?” San asked suddenly, cutting off Wooyoung before he even knew what he was going to say.

“I-”

“Because it kinda seemed like…” he trailed off, looking up to meet Wooyoung’s eyes. He was frowning. “I just need to know that I’m not just seeing something that isn’t there.”

“Sa-”

“It’s just the kisses on the end of messages and then the whole ‘pretty’ thing…” San swallowed.

Wooyoung would have found the nerves cute, but he was kind of pissed off about the amount of times San was cutting him off before he had a chance to explain.

“It’s just th-”

“I like you.” 

Wooyoung spoke over him, finally getting the last word in. He didn’t realise exactly what he said until the smug feeling of being the one to speak over San faded. He blanched, staring wide-eyed at San like he was more shocked than the other was.

“Oh,” Was all that San replied with.

“I know I probably should have left it and not said anything or whatever but Yeosangie said I should just tell you before I regret it and…” he trailed off, not knowing exactly what to add after that.

“God, Wooyoungie, I like you so much,” San sighed, smiling so big his dimples were on full display. 

Wooyoung blinked. He could not have heard that right. 

“You…?”

“I like you. A lot. Like _a lot_ a lot. So so much.” The older boy said, moving towards Wooyoung. 

“You like _me_?” Woo asked with a frown.

“Yes. Very much _yes_. I really really like you, Wooyoung.” 

San was still beaming, only an inch away now. 

“Did I mention just how much I like you?” he giggled. It was a magical sound.

“Are you sure you’re not a mind reader or something?” Wooyoung asked with narrowed eyes.

San raised an eyebrow in question.

“Because I _really really_ like _you_.” 

There was a moment where they just stood there, smiling at each other like the idiots they were before San pushed forward again.

Wooyoung had been convinced the guy was going for his lips, closing his eyes for the impact, but instead, in something akin to true San style, he felt the soft pressure of the boy’s lips on his forehead instead.

He snapped his eyes open, pouting at San when he pulled away. The guy was still beaming like the sunshine he was. 

“I always wanted to do that,” San sighed.

“You wanted to do _that_ ?” Wooyoung scoffed. “Do you not want to actually _kiss me_?”

San rolled his eyes at him. 

“I was thinking maybe we should save that for our first date. I’ve had the whole thing planned out in my head for at least a year…” the older boy hummed. 

He seemed to be going through date plans in his head so Wooyoung just decided to take initiative. 

San let out a little ‘oh’ when their lips met, like he forgot just how impatient Wooyoung could be. The first thought Wooyoung had was something along the lines of ‘I probably should have licked my lips first’ but the rest of his thoughts became a blur when San pushed back against him. He was so eager the back of Woo’s head actually hit the door. 

It’s not like Wooyoung, in all his twenty-two years of living, had not kissed someone before, but there was something so _San_ to the kiss that he found his hands knotting into the hair at the back of San’s scalp, tugging in encouragement, breathless at the way San tilted his head to get a better angle, putting his arms beside Wooyoung’s head against the door, caging him in. 

The first slip of warm tongue against his bottom lip was electrifying, a shiver wracking his body as he darted his own tongue out to meet it. Or he would have.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

They jumped apart, hearing the steady knocks at the door they were against.

“I don’t know if you guys are doing it or whatever but I kind of dropped my keys when you rushed me out the door and I would like to actually go home.” Yeosang shouted from the other side of the door.

San laughed, but Wooyoung groaned, resting his head on San’s shoulder. 

“I’m seriously reconsidering your status as my best friend!” Wooyoung snapped, moving his head to lean back against the door, pouting, both in an attempt to show his anger and get San’s attention back on his lips. By the look of it, his latter plan worked. 

“Whatever, not like you can replace me with San now that he’s your boyfriend so you’re stuck with me.”

And there went San’s attention on his lips. 

“Guess I’ll just be one of those people who’s only friend is their boyfriend,” he retorted, giving a coy smile to San.

He tugged the hair at the base of San’s neck and the guy immediately quieted his laughter, an intense look trained on Wooyoung.

“You’re still going to let me get my keys, right?” Yeosang asked.

Wooyoung smiled. 

He would. Probably.

Just _after_ he made out with San.


End file.
